fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2 - Season 1
Chapter 2: Season 1, also known as Drop In to a New World, A New World, or Season 11, was an update for ''Fortnite: Battle Royale ''released on October 15, 2019. The theme represented the new beginning of a new story, and the cost of the Battle Pass for this season was 950 V-Bucks, the same for the 10th time in a row. The Battle Pass this time has been reworked to function like the Chapter 1: Season 1 Battle Pass. How did it start? The storyline began from what started in Season X. Throughout Season X, the Visitor began using Dusty Depot to make Rift Beacons that could alter POIs. On Week 7, Dusty Depot’s white warehouse became the construction point for the Rocket 2.0, for “The End” event. Throughout The End event, the rocket created another Crack in the Sky but disappeared after some time. A rocket appeared from one of the rifts above the Rift Zones and roamed around the island as other rockets came along. Then a rocket created one rift at the back of The Meteor, and the other in front of it, the other rockets followed and made a loop for The Meteor to get into. Another rift appeared over Loot Lake, a rocket appeared and became the same laser from The Rocket Event and entered The Zero Point, as all players we're blasted back. Another rift appeared as all the other rockets surround the meteor came down above Loot Lake, as the other rockets flew and proceeded to exit the island. The Meteor came down and tried to destroy it, but the rift barrier tried to fight back and pushes it upwards, but fails to do so, as The Meteor completely destroys it, sending all players outside the island. Eventually, The Zero Point starts to suck everything into it, including the Tomatohead, the Battle Bus, the lobby, and everything on the island, even the player, starts to suck everything into the Zero Point, closing off that dimension and the island itself, forever, setting the stage for Fortnite Chapter 2: Season 1. Welcome to Chapter 2 The black hole fades away and the screen strolls through the time orb from the Season X trailer. They are taken to a new island and a new storyline begins immediately. A Plane has crashed near Sweaty Sands and 4 new characters are introduced: Turk, Journey, 8-Ball & Rippley, who are part of the E.G.O Team. They venture into the new world, walking along the river dam near Slurpy Swamp, fish for weapons, and, at Steamy Stacks, Rippley drinks Kevin-contaminated water. After that, they climb Mount Kay to see the entirety of the new map. But their attention is turned to an incoming Battle Bus. All the new skins and old favorites have a dance party as Jonesy hops out of the bus. What happens after is currently unknown, but what we do know is that the E.G.O.’’s are not the only team on the island, A.L.T.E.R. are the villains and are believed to be the incarnation of the Zero Point. New Features Battle Royale * New map: The old map is still in the other dimension... * New progression system: Battle Stars are no more, gain XP to progress. * Fishing: You can use the new fishing rod item to catch some fish that can heal you. * Swimming: You can also dive in water without worrying about fall damage. * Hiding: Select props can be used as hiding spots. * Upgrade Bench: Found in certain POIs, you can spend materials to upgrade the weapon 1 rarity higher. Loot and Items * Two-Slot Items: The first of this type is the Bandage Bazooka. * Bandage Bazooka: A weapon that can shoot bandages to heal teammates. * Rare Chest: A blue chest that guarantees an Epic or Legendary weapon. * Large Ammo Box: It contains more ammo and a consumable. * Mythic Items (Returned for the extremely rare Mythic Goldfish) * Harpoon Gun: Can be used for rapid fishing and pulling opponents. Cosmetics * Synced Emotes: Activate the emote and regardless if another player has it or not, they can copy for an additional effect. The first of this type is High Five. * Creator Collab Series: Includes all celebrity-based cosmetics Battle Pass The Battle Pass has changed. The tier progression system is reverted to the XP progression system in Chapter 1: Season 1. This means Battle Stars are removed from the game, and XP is required to progress the Battle Pass. You get 1,500 V-Bucks from the Battle Pass, more than every other season individually. You still have the same 100 tiers, but for the first time, you can go further than Tier 100 but don’t get any rewards. All outfits this season (except the Fusion outfit, which is merged) have an alter ego style. Hence, the skins have a ‘vs.’ in its name to indicate the two names of the skin, the regular and the alter ego version. Battle Pass tiers Free tiers Achievement rewards Introduction When players log into the game, a message from the Visitor will be shown in the bottom left of the black hole. After the coded message, the loop stops, and the black hole leads up to the time orb being a galaxy. New skins, such as Rippley, Journey, and Turk, find themselves in an unincorporated island which turns out to be the new map. The Battle Bus arrives and all the skins party, such as the Cuddle Team Leader making a cameo. Jonesy hops out of the bus and the game begins, if you're watching the trailer in-game. The following locations will be staying. * Pleasant Park * Salty Springs * Retail Row * Risky Reels (A returning named location that is now a landmark.) Map Changes Week 1 Alongside with familiar faces, new locations also joined in: * Lazy Lake * Craggy Cliffs * Steamy Stacks * Dirty Docks * Sweaty Sands * Frenzy Farm * Holly Hedges * Misty Meadows * Slurpy Swamp * Weeping Woods Week 3 The first major map change occurred in the Eye Land landmark, as it turned into the Isle of the Storm for Fortnitemares. It removed the houses and added in some craters for easy movement. Week 4 The Isle of the Storm has been reverted to Eye Land. Unofficial Patch Notes We lost Patch Notes in Chapter 2! Here’s all of the changes made: v11.00 (Chapter 2 Launch) * Every new feature listed above v11.01 v11.10 * Fortnitemares 2019 v11.11 * You can now hold 6 Grenades per slot Videos Fortnite Chapter 2 Launch Trailer Fortnite Chapter 2 - Season 1 Battle Pass Gameplay Trailer de:Battle Pass Kapitel 2: Saison 1 fr:Passe de Combat (Saison 11) Category:Seasons Category:Chapter 2